Inévitablement
by Barbie56
Summary: Post épisode 14, saison 4 *SPOILERS*. Suite à la merveilleuse Saint Valentin concoctée par Jake, Marley découvre que Ryder n'est jamais loin pour veiller sur elle. Et lorsqu'une dispute éclate au sein du couple, l'inattendu se produit...
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello tout le monde les gens !_

_Allez, pour mon retour dans le coin, j'ai décidé de frapper "fort", avec mon petit plaisir depuis 2 ans : Glee. C'est vrai que ça ne mérite pas les oscars du scénario, mais c'est un univers bourré de personnages attachants. _

_Cette publication est assez inattendue pour moi._

_Inattendue, parce qu'au milieu de cette saison 4, celle-là même qui devait nous séparer des anciens (drôlement tenaces quand même), des petits nouveaux tentent de percer. Et il y en a deux que je me suis surprise à apprécier :__** Ryder et Marley. **Ok,ce n'est pas le couple populaire du moment, mais ils sont tellement mignons ensemble. Désolée Jake, je n'ai rien contre toi ^^**  
**_

_Inattendue aussi, parce qu'après relecture de cette histoire, il était clair que je ne pouvais la publier que sous un __**rating M **(dans les prochains chapitres). _

_Voici donc une petite histoire (en 3/4 chapitres), à situer dans la saison 4, après l'épisode de la Saint Valentin (soit le __**4x14**__). Les spoilers sont donc possibles._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! ;-)_

_Et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, hélas pour moi.._

* * *

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Si Marley Rose avait eu le don de prémonition, elle aurait fait une piètre voyante.

Elle avait pourtant passé l'une des plus belles Saint Valentin de sa vie. Non. La plus belle à vrai dire. Jake avait été romantique à souhait, multipliant les attentions. D'abord cette chanson au beau milieu du cours d'espagnol. Puis ces fleurs posées sur le banc de l'église. Et enfin, ce ravissant pendentif qu'elle arborait fièrement autour du cou.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu des doutes. Jake se comportait en parfait petit ami depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais le romantisme et lui, ça ne collait pas. Marley s'était posée beaucoup de questions concernant ce revirement de situation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit discuter le soir du mariage. Ryder et Jake. De la piste de danse, elle les avait observés. Ryder sortant son cadeau pour le donner discrètement à Jake. Tout était devenu évident.

Tel Cyrano et Christian, les deux garçons se donnaient le change pour lui concocter cette fabuleuse semaine sous le signe du romantisme.

Au début, Marley avait trouvé cela touchant. Jake faisait des efforts pour elle, allant même jusqu'à prendre conseil auprès de Ryder. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, la rendre heureuse. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, lové contre lui sur la piste de danse. Et puis, Jake lui avait murmuré au coin de l'oreille qu'il était peut-être temps pour eux de s'éclipser. Elle avait acquiescé, à demi rassurée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ce fut la panique. Jake savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas se refuser à lui après tant de délicatesse.

Il lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais après quelques minutes à l'embrasser, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne coucherait pas avec Jake Puckerman ce soir-là. Il l'avait accepté sans trop rechigner, lui rappelant que c'était à elle de décider, quand le bon moment serait venu.

Pour mettre les choses au clair, Marley était allée voir Ryder le lendemain. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était au courant de leur petit stratagème. Qu'elle avait trouvé cela adorable et romantique. Et que la fille qu'il choisirait serait la plus chanceuse du monde. Seulement, la réaction de Ryder fut totalement inattendue.

Il l'avait embrassée. Là, au milieu du couloir du lycée. Ryder Lynn avait embrassé Marley Rose.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Elle avait passé ces trois derniers jours à éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau seuls. Jake ne devait pas soupçonner le moindre écart de leur part. Et jusque là, elle s'en était très bien tiré.

Mais ce soir, tout avait changé. Jake l'avait invitée au cinéma. Il voulait passer une soirée en compagnie de sa petite amie, sans le Glee Club. Marley avait eu l'autorisation d'emprunter la voiture de sa mère. Jake s'était amusé de la situation en grimpant dans le véhicule. « D'habitude, ce sont les mecs qui conduisent ». La soirée s'annonçait bien.

En arrivant sur le parking du cinéma, Jake posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir voir ce film ? On pourrait se trouver un endroit plus calme et tranquille…

Marley avait ri, le repoussant gentiment. Mais Jake n'abandonna pas, il posa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sans attendre. Marley se laissa faire, elle n'avait aucune raison de protester. Et elle aimait ça.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son petit ami se glisser sous sa robe, elle l'arrêta net.

- Jake… On va être en retard…

- On a déjà pris beaucoup de retard, crois-moi.

Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais Marley l'esquiva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que je t'ai fait suffisamment attendre ?

- Nan, je ne parlais pas de nous. Je crois juste que la séance a déjà commencé.

- Mais sinon, c'est ce que tu penses pas vrai ?

Jake soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu exaspéré.

- Oh Marley… on en a déjà parlé non ? Je t'ai dit que j'attendrai. C'est toi qui décides.

- Mais tu pensais que j'allais craquer au mariage ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait toutes ces choses « romantiques », non ?

Il grimaça.

- Jake, s'il te plait, sois honnête avec moi.

- Ok, ok, ok. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour t'organiser cette semaine, pour que tout soit parfait, et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai cru que tu avais apprécié, et que ça t'aiderait à sauter le pas. Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant, tant pis.

- Pas « suffisant » ? Parce que tu penses qu'il suffit de me faire des cadeaux pour que je couche avec toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es tellement… opposée à cette idée que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te mettre à l'aise ! Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité !

- La vérité… Tu la veux la vérité Jake ? Tu me mens, tu ne fais que ça depuis la Saint Valentin.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour ton élan de romantisme soudain ?

Jake s'affala sur son siège, l'air défait.

- Merde, il fait chier, il avait promis de ne pas t'en parler ! Merde !

- C'était inutile, je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour comprendre…

- Je te jure que je voulais pas faire ça, j'avais des plans au début, mais Ryder est arrivé avec ses idées, et j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu allais adorer. Parce que c'est comme ça, vous aimez les trucs mielleux et un peu naïfs tous les deux…

- Jake…

- Mais je suis pas comme ça moi, je suis pas fan des petits oiseaux qui chantent et des grandes déclarations, j'y peux rien. Mais si c'est ça que tu aimes, et s'il faut en passer par là pour que tu aies enfin envie qu'on fasse l'amour, et bien je le ferai ! Et tant pis si je dois réserver une autre chambre !

- Sors de cette voiture.

- Marley…

- Sors de cette voiture ! Maintenant !

Jake avait ouvert sa portière, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il descendit du véhicule et se retourna vers elle :

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ?

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une jeune fille prête à t'aider.

- Marley… ça en devient ridicule… tu es en train de me reprocher de vouloir aller plus loin avec toi… mais tu es ma petite amie, j'en ai tout à fait le droit non ?

- Oui, tu peux. Mais moi je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Tu as dit que c'était à moi de décider, mais tu fais tout pour me mettre la pression.

- Mais c'est parce que tu ne le feras jamais autrement…

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait renoncé à aller plus loin avec Jake dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui, il n'était pas encore tout à fait honnête avec elle. Que toute cette mise en scène était fausse pour lui, et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Bien sûr, quelque part, il l'aimait, à sa manière. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour que Marley Rose se sente forte, sûre d'elle, et désirée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une jeune fille effrayée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Effrayée à l'idée de se tromper.

- Bonsoir Jake.

- Arrête, Marley…

- Oh et pour ton information, vierge n'est pas un synonyme de naïve ou idiote. Ouvre un dico !

La voiture démarra en trombe. Dans le rétro, elle regarda la silhouette de Jake gigoter d'énervement, s'éloigner petit à petit.

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapitre 2

_Un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée ! Parce que bon, planter le décor c'est une chose, mais il faut passer à l'action non ?_

_En relisant je me suis dis que ça faisait un peu dialogue dawsonnien, mais tant pis, on dira que c'est un parti pris ^^_

_Et encore merci de votre lecture ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'attends vos avis ^^_

* * *

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'à cet instant, elle serait sur le pas de cette porte, sous une pluie battante, loin du cinéma et de sa séance de 21h, elle lui aurait certainement ri au nez.

Et pourtant… Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

En rentrant chez elle, Marley Rose se repassait en boucle la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jake.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. La pluie claquait sur la taule de la voiture dans un bruit assourdissant. Marley se gara sur le côté de la route et éclata en sanglots contre son volant. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué entre eux dès qu'il était question de sexe ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui faire confiance ? Peut-être qu'elle avait exagéré sur le parking, certes. Mais au fond, ils s'étaient enfin dit ce qu'ils avaient réellement sur le cœur.

En levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était garée à quelques mètres d'un lieu familier. Hasard, coup du destin ou heureuse coïncidence ? Qu'importe, c'était l'occasion idéale d'avoir quelques réponses à ses questions. Ni une ni deux, elle quitta son véhicule et joignit à la hâte le porche de la maison.

Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois ici, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée, elle hésita. Durant de longues minutes. Elle renonça plusieurs fois, prenant le chemin du retour jusque sa voiture, avant de se rétracter et de revenir vers la demeure.

Puis, sans réfléchir, elle frappa. Et la porte s'ouvrit :

- Bonsoir…

Marley la reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait déjà croisé la femme, notamment lors de la représentation de Grease par le Glee Club. Et l'air de famille qu'elle partageait avec son fils était indéniable.

- Oh ma pauvre enfant, vous êtes trempée… Entrez, entrez…

- Merci…

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai oublié votre prénom.

- Marley. Je m'appelle Marley.

- Oui c'est ça, Marley. Je devrai m'en souvenir pourtant, j'entends régulièrement parler de vous ! Vous êtes là pour voir mon fils je suppose ?

- Euh… Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

Marley avait remarqué, dès les premiers pas dans le hall, que la maison était animée. Un repas se tenait juste dans la pièce attenante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon mari reçoit quelques collègues. Ryder ! Ryder ! Descends, c'est pour toi !

Lorsque le jeune homme apparut en haut des escaliers, il s'immobilisa un instant, surpris de découvrir la lycéenne chez lui, avant de dévaler à toute vitesse les marches.

- Marley… Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as un problème ?

- Oui, ton amie est trempée. Vous devriez prendre un parapluie la prochaine fois, vous allez attraper un rhume. Et ce serait mauvais pour votre charmante petite voix. Ryder, trouve-lui une serviette qu'elle puisse au moins se sécher.

Sur ces paroles, la mère de Ryder s'excusa auprès des deux adolescents et retourna vers ses convives.

Marley et Ryder restèrent quelques instants à se regarder en silence.

- C'est à l'étage. Si tu veux te sécher.

- Merci.

Tandis qu'ils montèrent l'escalier, Ryder ne put s'empêcher de questionner son amie sur les raisons de sa présence. Marley lui raconta son début de soirée, sa dispute avec Jake. Elle omis quelques détails, notamment le « rôle » joué par Ryder dans cette altercation, et improvisa une balade d'introspection sous la pluie pour justifier son état. Elle avait besoin d'une oreille à qui parler. Elle avait pensé à lui.

Ryder lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la quitta quelques instants. Marley en profita pour explorer l'endroit. La pièce était chaleureuse, les murs recouverts de posters d'équipes de football américain et de photos de famille. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il s'empressa de lui donner.

- Merci…

- De rien. Et tu sais, pour Jake, je crois qu'il t'apprécie vraiment.

- Je sais. Mais je me pose de plus en plus de questions nous concernant lui et moi.

- Il ne sait pas du tout s'y prendre avec toi, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Je pense qu'il est sincère quand il te dit qu'il t'attendra.

- C'est ce que tu m'aurais dit si tu avais été à sa place ?

Ryder lui tendit une autre serviette propre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne voulais pas te gêner avec mes questions, je suis désolée. C'est juste que… Vous aviez l'air si proche ces temps-ci, et puis avec cette histoire de Saint Valentin, je pensais que vous aviez un peu discuté ensemble. Que tu lui avais donné quelques conseils. Je me demandais si celui-ci en faisait partie.

- Il est préférable pour nous deux que je ne réponde pas à cette question…

A ce moment-là, Marley remarqua que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait de quoi les mettre mal à l'aise. Sa robe était complètement trempée et lui collait à la peau, épousant les formes de son corps. Et sans y prêter garde, elle avait commencé à déboutonner son haut pour pouvoir correctement se sécher. Marley baissa les yeux et serra la serviette tout contre elle.

- Tu as raison. Notre dernière discussion à cœur ouvert ne nous a pas vraiment réussi.

- Tu veux parler de notre baiser ?

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça, sans oser le regarder. Il ajouta :

- Si tu veux en parler, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- Ça ira. Je crois que j'ai compris. Et… je n'ai pas envie que ça gâche notre amitié.

Ryder se leva et s'accroupit devant elle.

- Tu sais Marley, tu es vraiment une fille incroyable. Tu es très jolie, tu chantes divinement bien, tu es gentille avec tout le monde. Trop parfois peut-être. Mais tu vois toujours le meilleur chez les gens, et ça, c'est quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose que j'aime. Mais Jake est mon ami, et toi aussi, et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Qu'importe ce qui peut se passer entre lui et moi, ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

- Je sais ce que c'est de faire des promesses. J'en ai fait une à Jake te concernant, et je sais que pour l'instant, je n'ai quasiment rien à me reprocher. Mais tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi la semaine passée, c'était sincère. Pour lui, j'en suis presque sûr. Et pour moi, je peux te le jurer. A aucun moment je n'ai voulu jouer avec tes sentiments. Mais je me suis peut-être un peu perdu avec les miens… J'ai fait exactement ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été avec toi.

Il y eu un silence, un fragment de seconde où le temps s'était comme figé. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder au fond des yeux sans rien oser dire. C'était une évidence. C'était indéniable. Inévitable. Marley savait qu'il allait le faire. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne le repousserait pas.

Ryder se leva doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ce baiser ressemblait étonnamment aux précédents qu'ils avaient échangés : doux et rassurant. Marley lui rendit aussitôt son baiser.

- Je suis désolé… Je merde un peu niveau promesse ces temps-ci.

- Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi Ryder ?

- Euh... je suis magique !

Il se mit à rire. Elle l'imita.

- J'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

En quelques secondes, Marley prit conscience de la situation. Elle était là, les vêtements encore imprégnés de la pluie, assise sur son lit, à l'embrasser. Il lui aurait suffit d'un geste pour s'allonger sur elle et commencer à la déshabiller. C'est ce que Jake avait fait dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Jake. C'était bel et bien avec Ryder qu'elle se trouvait. Ce garçon si droit, si solide, qu'il en paraissait indestructible.

Alors Marley Rose fit ce qu'elle avait envie sans oser se l'avouer. Elle l'attira vers elle et les fit tous deux basculer sur le lit...

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh...__ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? (Nan je vous rassure, c'est moi qui écris alors je sais très bien ce qu'elle fait ^^)  
_

_On grimpe d'un rating au prochain chapitre alors attachez vous ceintuuuuures... !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les petits commentaires, je ne pensais pas trouver d'adeptes du Ryley dans le coin, mais apparemment, si, ça existe, alors youpiiiiii !_

_Allez, la suite... _

* * *

Marley Rose était désormais allongée sur ce lit, dans cette chambre de lycéen. Ryder Lynn, son ami quaterback, était également allongé, la recouvrant entièrement de son corps. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux, ne cessant d'approfondir leurs baisers. Car depuis quelques minutes, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, s'éloignant et se rapprochant en un ballet incessant. Elle risqua timidement sa langue, avant de sentir celle du jeune homme caresser la sienne.

Soudain, Ryder s'interrompit et caressa la joue de la jeune femme :

- Marley… c'est complètement dingue…

- Complètement.

- Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter non ?

- Ce serait mieux.

- Tu vas continuer de répéter ce que je dis ?

- Je voudrais juste… Ne pas trop réfléchir. Penser à nous. Et à rien d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour ça mais… Je crois que… Je suis amoureux de toi Marley.

Les derniers doutes de la jeune, si elle en eût encore, se dissipèrent instantanément. Elle ignorait s'il avait déjà couché avec une fille, et bizarrement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'il savait que pour elle, c'était tout nouveau. Effrayant, excitant, et totalement inédit. Et par dessus tout, elle savait qu'il en tiendrait compte plus que quiconque.

Alors elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément encore. Ryder ne se fit pas prier et il se mit à parsemer de baisers la peau tendre de son cou. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et fébriles à la fois. Les yeux mi-clos, Marley continuait à caresser ses cheveux. Un doux contact qu'il cherchait à ne surtout pas rompre. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses baisers l'entraînaient dans une course folle, il tomba nez à nez avec les premiers boutons de son décolleté. Ceux-là même que la lycéenne avait innocemment défaits pour se sécher, quelques minutes auparavant. Le tissu du vêtement, encore humide, collait à sa peau blanche. Ici et là, il épousait son corps, laissant apparaître par transparence le galbe d'un sein, le relief d'un mamelon. Ryder cessa quelques secondes son exploration et écarta d'une main les pans de la robe, dévoilant un peu plus sa poitrine. Le cœur de Marley battait si vite qu'il pouvait en ressentir les pulsations d'un simple toucher. Il posa sa main juste au creux de ses seins et du bout des doigts, il termina de déboutonner le haut du vêtement, à hauteur de ses hanches. Marley soupira d'aise, cambrant légèrement son corps sous celui du jeune homme.

Le plus délicatement du monde, Ryder glissa sa main droite sous le tissu et recouvrit de sa paume un sein. Il se redressa discrètement pour regarder Marley fermer les yeux et basculer la tête en arrière. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas gémir, craignant que cela ne stoppe ce délicieux moment. La sensation de cette main chaude couvrant son sein la ravissait. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle s'était déjà infligée elle-même cette douce torture auparavant, mais les perceptions n'étaient en rien comparables à celles que lui offrait Ryder.

Ni à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

D'un rapide coup de main, Ryder dévoila la poitrine de son amie, l'exposait directement à sa vue. Il contempla un instant le sein qu'il avait tendrement caressé, la pointe dressée par le désir. Sa bouche s'en empara, l'enveloppant chaudement de sa langue. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Marley laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Son bas ventre la brûlait. Instinctivement, un léger mouvement de va et vient prit le contrôle de son bassin. A l'aveugle, deux de leurs mains se trouvèrent, et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent immédiatement. Plus il suçait et mordillait son téton, plus il sentait Marley serrer sa main. Comme on se raccroche désespérément à une bouée de peur de se noyer.

Malgré le caractère intimidant de la scène, elle prononça son prénom.

- Ryder…

- Ta peau est si douce…

Ces quelques mots, soufflés contre sa chair, provoquèrent une onde de frisson dans tous son corps. Jamais Marley n'avait entendu parole plus excitante.

- Embrasse-moi…

C'était une plainte. Presque une prière. Ryder s'exécuta sur le champ.

Elle profita de ce nouvel échange de salive pour glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, caressant son dos. Elle avait déjà pu admirer sa plastique lors de certains tableaux du Glee Club, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Il émanait de lui une chaleur agréable, qui donnait envie de garder son corps collé au sien. Elle remonta ainsi sous le tissu jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque. Ryder brisa leur union pour retirer son tee-shirt, puis caressa du revers de la main la joue de Marley. Elle sourit avant de redresser la tête vers lui, et de déposer de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire et sur le haut de ses épaules.

Du genou, Ryder profita de sa position pour écarter les cuisses de la lycéenne, et vint se placer entre elles, se calquant au passage sur le va et vient langoureux initié plus tôt. La timide exploration corporelle venait de se transformer en une danse sensuelle, où leur deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Marley enroula l'une de ses jambes autour du bassin du quaterback, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter considérablement l'extrémité de sa robe. Il répliqua aussitôt, en caressant cette cuisse désormais offerte.

Leur baiser cessa lorsqu'elle comprit l'initiative entreprise par la main de son ami. Celle-ci, remontant toujours plus, s'approchait dangereusement de son intimité. Elle colla son front au sien, ouvrant grands les yeux pour tenter de capter son regard. Marley ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près jusque là, et découvrit qu'il avait de minuscules tâches de rousseur incrustées aux coins des yeux. Ryder respira un peu plus fort qu'à l'habitude, il semblait hésiter. Elle pouvait sentir son buste trembler légèrement contre elle.

C'était le moment de vérité. Si Ryder Lynn venait à flancher, que se passerait-il ? Aurait-elle l'audace de le relancer ? De se lancer ? De prendre la direction des opérations ? Saurait-elle trouver les mots pour le rassurer ?

Sa respiration était saccadée. Sa main à l'arrêt. Il semblait quelque peu perdu. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avant de s'emparer de l'une des mains du garçon et de la poser tout contre elle. Tout contre son cœur.

- Tu le sens battre ?

- Je crois que le mien bat encore plus vite.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée te dire Ryder. Continue d'être ce garçon que j'aime tant. Tendre et attentionné… Et tout ira bien.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Puis, elle ajouta, la voix tremblotante :

- J'en ai très envie.

En une fraction de secondes, la situation s'inversa. Comme si ces dernières paroles avaient effacé toutes les craintes du jeune homme. Sa main reprit son chemin et disparut sous la robe. Son autre main l'imita aussitôt. Dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact avec le sous-vêtement tant convoité, ses pouces s'immiscèrent de part et autre du tissu. La petite culotte glissa le long des jambes de Marley et disparut instantanément. Ryder sourit, ravit de son ouvrage. Il décala légèrement son corps sur la gauche et s'installa contre le flanc de son amie, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser durant la manœuvre.

Sa main glissa entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, découvrant une torpeur chaude et humide. Il se mit à la caresser, exerçant de petites pressions de la paume de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et s'arqua de nouveau. Et tandis qu'il dispersait de rapides baisers, ici et là sur sa peau, sa main se fit plus sûre. Plus conquérante. Ses doigts osèrent s'immiscer un peu plus encore. Ils furent rapidement entourés d'une fine couche de substance, sensiblement collante, qui le rassura quant à l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait. Marley, de son côté, s'agrippait comme elle pouvait au lit pour ne pas défaillir. Si le premier contact avait été quelque peu troublant, voire curieux, cette caresse était désormais au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir depuis le début de leur étreinte.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit.

* * *

_Plus qu'un petit chapitre... ^_^_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Dernier chapitre..._

_Bon, bah voilà, j'aurai fini par l'écrire cette fic. Avec un peu de souffrance, parce que waouh, tout d'un coup, j'admire véritablement les gens qui écrivent des scènes de sexe explicites sans tomber dans un mauvais porno._

_J'espère avoir relevé le défi que je m'étais fixé._

_Dans tous les cas, n'en voulez pas trop à Marley et Ryder, c'est de ma faute tout ça ^^_

* * *

Et soudain, un long gémissement. Une respiration saccadée. Un corps cambré.

Ryder s'empressa de déposer de délicats baisers sur ses joues, rougies comme jamais. Marley trembla, l'espace d'un instant, et toute la tension accumulée dans son corps s'apaisa dans la foulée. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Elle regretta que sa main ne quitte son intimité. Après le bain de sensations électrisantes qu'elle venait de vivre, elle voulut prier intérieurement pour que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

- Tu es tellement belle…

Rectification. Ça, c'était les mots les plus excitants que Marley Rose ait jamais entendus de sa vie.

Elle l'attira contre elle sans réfléchir, plus brutalement que d'habitude, et l'embrassa. Pas un de ces petits baisers chastes déposés au coin des lèvres. Un vrai baiser, où les soufflent se mêlent, et où les langues se livrent bataille. Quand elle accepta enfin de le libérer, Ryder s'écarta d'elle et vint poser sa tête juste à côté de la sienne.

- Comment ça va ?

- A ton avis ?

- Marley… tu n'as rien à me prouver… je comprendrais si tu trouves ça… je ne sais pas, bizarre…

- Je suis merveilleusement bien avec toi. Merveilleusement bien dans tes bras.

Et ils se mirent à rire. Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui leur vint.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'était si spontané. Tellement normal à présent. Ryder balaya une mèche de ses cheveux, venues recouvrir ses yeux. Il la fixait tendrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait deviner son désir pour elle rien qu'en plongeant dans ce regard bienveillant. Le silence s'installa. Brusquement, il rompit le contact, et prit cet air songeur qu'elle décela immédiatement.

- Ryder, ça va ?

- Donne-moi deux minutes.

D'un bon, il quitta le lit et fonça vers ce qui lui faisait office d'armoire. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, qu'il fouilla frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'objet de sa quête, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, dos à elle. Puis il se retourna, un préservatif à la main. Marley se redressa sur ses coudes. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses du sexe, et je veux t'obliger à rien. Je préfère juste garder ça près de nous. Au cas où…

- C'est presque aussi explicite que de réserver une chambre d'hôtel.

- Non, vraiment… c'est juste que, tu sais, avec tout ce qu'on raconte, je trouve ça flippant. Ça peut déraper si vite.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Déraper avec moi ?

- Non, justement, je préfère qu'on prenne nos précautions… Oh ! Tu veux dire « est-ce j'ai envie d'aller… jusqu'au bout » ?

- Oui.

- Seulement si tu en as envie.

Marley trouva son attention et sa confession touchantes. C'était exactement pour ce genre de petits détails qu'elle l'appréciait plus que de raison. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se libéra de ce qui lui restait de robe, et lui tendit la main :

- Fais-moi l'amour, Ryder.

Il était nerveux. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il aurait pu se trouver mille excuses, lui expliquer que pour sa première fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tant sa partenaire avait pris les commandes. Qu'il manquait clairement d'expérience. Ou que le simple fait de la voir là, entièrement nue et si fragile, ça le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable. Mais ce n'était pas lui le novice de l'histoire ce soir. Alors il assumerait, quoiqu'il se passe.

Il retira son pantalon, s'avança vers elle et l'installa sous lui, le plus confortablement possible. Il ouvrit fébrilement le précieux emballage, respira profondément et se débarrassa de son caleçon. Marley ne put s'empêcher de glousser en le voyant pour la première fois nu. Réaction de gêne incontrôlable. Il était pourtant indéniable que désormais, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui reflétaient son désir pour elle. Elle profita qu'il fut occupé à dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe pour l'observer avec intérêt. Il n'y avait rien à redire, Ryder était véritablement un très beau garçon.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit que sa main tremblait, elle lui caressa le bras, tendrement. Ryder lui sourit et une fois ses démêlés avec le latex terminés, il vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa. Plusieurs fois. Et l'aida à replier ses jambes autour de son bassin. Puis il la pénétra. Le plus doucement du monde, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Une première fois, puis une seconde… jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par trouver leur rythme. Ensemble.

Marley redressa la tête et observa le spectacle que leur corps offrait à ses yeux. A chaque coup de reins, ses seins frôlaient le torse de Ryder, son ventre effleurait le sien, sa peau s'imprégnait de la sienne. C'était donc cela. Cette chose qui fait tourner le monde. Ce moment de communion qui inspire les plus grandes chansons d'amour. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi réjouissant que ce qu'elle espérait. Pas aussi jouissif que les caresses qui avaient précédé cette union. C'était un peu douloureux même. Mais c'était aussi étrangement agréable. Cette sensation d'être envahie d'une force qui vous échappe, d'un sentiment de fusion intense avec l'autre.

Toutes ses craintes avaient disparues. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi le sexe avait causé tant de conflits au sein de son couple avec Jake. Avec Ryder, elle ne s'était pas posée autant de questions. C'était si simple, si naturel quand on y pense. Peut-être parce que c'était Ryder, justement.

Alors elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respira son odeur, goûta sa peau, l'embrassa encore et encore, se délecta des soupirs d'aise dont elle était la cause, et profita de chaque seconde passée entre ses bras. Car elle savait que bientôt, il s'allongerait de nouveau auprès d'elle. Il la câlinerait, tout en tentant de réprimer la gêne occasionnée par cette soirée.

Parce qu'il était évident que Ryder Lynn culpabiliserait.

De ne pas avoir pu prévoir ce moment.

De ne pas lui avoir offert la lune de miel qu'il imaginait.

D'avoir briser une promesse faite à un ami.

De devoir mentir à Jake. Ou pire, de devoir le blesser…

Un dernier point qui allait également concerner Marley Rose.

Inévitablement.

Et ça, ça n'était pas prévu.

FIN

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais. _

_Il n'y a que ça qui fait avancer les "écrivains" de fanfictions ! _

_Biz et à de prochaines aventures !_


End file.
